


Pike from another universe

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Series: Pike/McCoy Oneshots [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Bottom Leonard "Bones" McCoy, DSC!Pike, M/M, blowjob, kink bingo, swallowing cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: If somebody would have ever told Leonard that he would one day kneel in his own office on the Enterprise, eagerly sucking the dick of a younger Christopher Pike from another universe, he would have definitely checked them for a head injury.





	Pike from another universe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry for a kink bingo on Tumblr.  
> The prompt was "Swallowing Cum"
> 
> Feedback always appreciated!

If somebody would have ever told Leonard that he would one day kneel in his own office on the Enterprise, eagerly sucking the dick of a younger Christopher Pike from another universe, he would have definitely checked them for a head injury. But here he was now, doing exactly that. 

Honestly, it wasn't planned like that. Sure, you need to be blind to not see how attractive this Christopher was.  Not that their Pike was ugly or anything. Though their Pike also hadn't such beautiful eyes or such a blinding smile….

Still Leonard was a professional and just wanted to do a general medical check-up. 

How he ended up on his knees with Pike's hand in his hair and cock in his mouth then? Well, a smile, a suggestive look with those beautiful eyes, a touch and some sweet words were all that Christopher needed to get the gorgeous doctor.

Leonard surprised himself by what he did. He never was one for one night stands, hot affairs or whatever this was. He also wouldn't call himself somebody, who loves to suck cock. Hell, yes, he was bisexual but he still preferred women. But as soon as he had got a look at Pike's dick, his mouth had literally watered. He had never experienced something like this with a man.

It was a shame that this would probably the only sexual encounter they have,since Scotty and Spock were already working on a way to get Pike back in his own universe.

So Leonard had to make the best out of it. 

He seemed to do a good job with that too. If Pike's moans and praises were anything to go by. It all encouraged the doctor to not only go on like this but double his efforts. With every bob of his head and every sound he drew out of Christopher he became braver and quickly found out what his partner liked the most. Leonard wanted to please the other man as good as he could.

As Christopher's hand in his hair tightens his hold, the doctor knew before it was even voiced, that the other man was close. So Leonard quickened his pace, wanting to bring Pike over the edge and taste his cum.

It didn't take long for McCoy to achieve that as Christopher came in his mouth with a loud moan. Leonard swallowed his cum eagerly,not wasting any drop. he even moaned at the taste of it. 

After that it only needed a few strokes before the doctor came himself,still with Pike's dick in his mouth. If Lenard wouldn't feel so happy and sated right now, he would probably be embarrassed by this.

Leonard felt Christopher stroking his hair. He leaned his face on one of the older man`s thighs and looked up. 

Christopher grinned at him "That what probably the best medical check-up I ever had!"

Hearing this, McCoy blushed lightly but couldn't help the grin that appeared on his own face. 

He looked at Pike's now soft cock and licked his lips, wondering if he would be able to get another taste before Christopher would be gone again.

"Well, feel free to come again if you need another one. Maybe in my quarters tonight?" he suggested boldly.

Christopher's grin only got wider.

  
  



End file.
